Grand Army OF Cocoheart (GAC)
DISCLAIMER PEOPLE DISCLAIMER I don't regulate this page as often as I should, so please just message me on my board. Its easier and faster for everybody! http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:CocoheartI It is right here! My wall!! DISCLAIMER OVER THANK YOU (Look at these fancy codes woah) |-|Army= The coco's army has one plan. To destroy all of the other tribes that are not made by Cocoheart, canon and fanon tribes alike. This needs a flag. yes (It's still such a wip lol) Purpose To destroy all non-coco tribes, and other things not made by Coco. History One day, coco was listing of their tribes in chat. Then, they said it make the best army. So, over a few days this page became a thing. Can you fight Coco's influence? Join or suffer >:D (Not to be cliche, but idk) Members Every single thing Coco has created will fite for the army. However, the Coco sisters are the controllers of the army, and Cocoheart (the dragonsona) mainly is the controller, expect when the Cocosisters are near. Fear them. Who are the Coco sisters? Well, Caramel, Strawberry and Marshmellow are there names. All of coco's creations know them, but never say it outloud. And the dragonsona is not willing to tell you. Just don't mention them and you'll be fine! Right?... Non Coco's (Very welcoming!!!!!) * The Karmatizer Genral karma of trickwings, commander and chief of engineering and science. He is low in the ranks, but still respected by everyone. *Riptidespiritwolf A general and scientist. (They are considered mad, creating strange objects for the future war.) * WindWolf19 Suspected for joining only to eat Cocoheart themself. However, this may or may not be rumor. * EveryNamesTaken Mainly the commander of the Scouts. * Yochufaldedede He is the black market chief and commander, controlling the black markets for Cocohearts army to get more control of the world. * Heliosanctus He is a General, having two platoons. They are fourth platoon and second platoon. * DEATHGEM1 Deathy controls the kitchens of the main base. * MaxwellFISH They are the Commander of aquatic creatures, including Kaiwings and Seawings. * Rainfeather the Author They are the band general sergeant. * TheShadowCultist They are the main alchemist and practice dark magic as well. * LoveTheRain The kind librarian that controls the most powerful library ever! * Totally Random Person They are the main spy, and the army counts on them a lot to get the job done. * Paradise the Rainsandwing They are a general of Fruit company. * Malice the Nightwing The trekkie leader, and officer of all geeks. * ThatToast They are the lead officer of chocoholics and chococlates * Articuna-Dragon The general of the urple squad. * NosferatuTheDeathwing Also known as Nosferatu the killer, this general has multiple powers and weapons. *Nightslayer The Ablino Nightwing the drawing teacher, making better pictures one step at a time! *The Unfathomable The Lead strategist and army pet commander. In charge of war doggos. *YOHIOloid56 Chief healer. Also gardener. Very useful. Thank you. *RainbowMist0000000000000000000000000000 Discourages haters by throwing magical bottles at them. Be careful, Rainbow is always out there! Everyone is welcomed to join! |-|Navy= The http://wings-of-fire-fanon-tribes.wikia.com/wiki/KaiwingsKaiwings yo. http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cocoheart/Kaiwings is updated by the way. |-|Alliance's= Yes, we do allies. Dangers To Society wiki Lumewings by Articuna-Dragon |-| Calvary= |-| The Libary= The libary is were all books, technology, posters, pictures of all kind and a few random magical items go. It is a rule the coco sisters said directly, that no book, unless Stephanie Meyer and or terrible books, are to be wreaked. even magazines are to be rounded up. Outside, it is a small wooden cabin with a little fire pit outside. But inside, there are five large rooms, and lots of secret rooms, closets and vaults, some less important than others. It is rumored to have prisoners as well, but the control base does have a prison for important prisoners, and lesser dragons/beings. It is also rumored the libary is alive, because sometimes, people hear whispers, or see a blind, mute and deaf seawing when alone, and stacking books. Following the subject doesn't lead anywhere. Further studying is recommended. LoveTheRain is the commander of the library and responsible of everything inside, but not dragons actions. The oversee where objects go, search for secret rooms and hire staff to help clean up the dust. Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Groups Category:Miscellaneous